


things you said when you were crying (nixon/speirs)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I'm sorry, visiting hours are over for the day.”“No, please.” Lew takes a step closer, “I just need to see him.”
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs
Series: things you said [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Kudos: 13





	things you said when you were crying (nixon/speirs)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write angst for the life of me but this idea struck me and I had to get it written before I lost inspiration.
> 
> for ultimate feels, listen to [Impossible](https://youtu.be/8irM5QFkr6Q) too because this is my new favourite ronnix song <3

Lewis is silent throughout the short drive to the hospital, shaking in the passenger seat as his knuckles turn white under the tight grip he has on his phone despite the fact that the call ended minutes ago. Dick sighs, probably wishing he had any words of reassurance to give his friend.

The truth is, how can he? All they know is Ron got caught under a fallen beam. Images of the man struggling, surrounded by deadly smoke and a growing fire flash through Lew's mind and he whines, squeezing his eyes shut as though that will make it all better.

He just hopes it isn't anything too serious.

“I'm sorry, visiting hours are over for the day.” the woman at the front desk tells them. “You'll have to come back tomorrow.”

“No, please.” Lew takes a step closer to the desk, “I just need to see him.”

The receptionist quirks a brow at him, glancing back briefly at Dick. “Who are you to the patient?”

“His fucking boyfriend!” Lew cries out, arms flailing. Dick lays a hand on the small of his back but he shakes him off, the hot coil of anger inside mixing with the overwhelming nerves – the phrase ‘sick to your stomach' never made much sense to him until now.

He lays his palms on the desk between him and the receptionist, heart aching with worry. There's a growing lump in his throat as he fights back the flood of tears threatening to fall and his voice cracks as he says, “ _Please_.”

The receptionist sighs, typing something into her computer. “He's in room 117.”

“Thank you.”

“But only you can go,” she tells him, sending Dick a stern look. Dick smiles, nodding at Lew.

“Go on, I'll wait down here.” he tells Lew, patting him on the shoulder before pushing him in the direction of the doors. Lew stumbles, thanking them both as he shoulders his way through the double doors and into the corridor.

People pass by without glancing his way as he scans the sign for Ron's room. It's on the next floor.

He takes the stairs two at a time, practically skidding on the floor as he comes to a halt outside room 117. The blinds have been drawn shut and Lewis takes a moment to collect himself, scrubbing furiously at his eyes and hoping he doesn't look a complete state before twisting the handle and slipping inside.

“Fuck,” he lets out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, taking in the sight before him. Ron was hooked up to machines - machines that were _beep, beep, beeping_ in a shrill tone that did nothing to ease his panic – lying on the hospital bed with his hair fanned over the pillow and eyes closed. He looked so oddly peaceful.

It was unsettling.

His chest suddenly shudders with a painful sounding breath and Lewis rushes to his side, taking up one of his hands in his own and cradling it to his chest. Ron's fingers twitch, his pinkie latching onto Lew's middle finger and squeezing. It's weak.

“You're crying.” Ron croaks out, throat ripped raw. He blinks his eyes open, the simple action seeming like a chore. Lew glances down, noticing the teardrops slowly falling onto their entwined hands and sniffles.

“I'm not.” he says stubbornly, heart swelling when the corner of Ron's mouth twitches up into the hint of a smile. "Christ, darling, you can't do this shit to me.”

Ron tries to tug him down and Lew smiles, lowering himself into the chair next to his bed whilst still clutching onto his hand like a lifeline. “I'm a firefighter.” Ron says, matter-of-factly. “It's an occupational hazard.”

Lew sighs, tears streaming down his face of their own accord. His voice wavers, “I know, but-” he clears his throat, bringing their arms up to wipe his sleeve over his cheeks, “Sweetheart...I could’ve lost you today! I-... I don't know what I'd _do_ without you.”

“I'm right here.”

“For now.” Lew mutters darkly, but smiles down at his boyfriend. “I love you, okay, you dumb idiot. I've been in love with you since we were kids! You can't expect me to not worry about you.” He chuckles weakly, brushing his thumb over the bruise forming on Ron's knuckles. His voice is soft but, in the quiet of the room, it sounds like he's shouting. “You're it for me. This. You. I don't want anything else.”

“Are you sure you're not the one who hit his head?” Ron teases, free hand reaching out to land on Lew's arm.

Lew's head snaps up. “You hit your head?”

Ron waves him off, rolling his eyes. “It was nothing. I'm fine. You're starting to sound like my mother.”

“Shut up, you dick.” Lew groans, dropping his head to the mattress. At least it's soft.

Fingers ghost over his cheek and he tilts his head into the gentle touch with a content sigh. “Kiss me.” Ron says, the vulnerable tone of his voice not going unmissed by Lewis.

Lew lifts his head, frowning for a second before catching Ron's warm gaze and relaxing, leaning over to capture his boyfriend's lips in a sweet kiss. Ron angles his head into it, hand still hovering beside Lew's cheek until he caves and cups his face, deepening the kiss. Lew melts against him, warmth and relief flooding through him. Kissing Ron feels like coming home, even if they're in a hospital, and even if his boyfriend has minor burns and a bump on his head (it could be worse, he reminds himself, much worse).

Tears continue to slide down his face, salt mingling with the taste of Ron, but Lew couldn't care less; he gasps into the kiss, parting his lips enough to let Ron's tongue meet his as he brings a hand up to fist at the man's hair. Ron moans, head tilting upwards with the action and breaking the kiss.

There's a smile plastered on his face and Lew presses the pad of his thumb to Ron's lower lip, hooking his fingers under his chin to pull him into another kiss. This one is softer, but just as passionate, as he all but drinks in everything Ron has to offer him. “I love you too.” Ron whispers against his mouth and Lew feels lighter than air, a breathy laugh escaping him as he presses closer to Ron, being mindful of his injuries.

“Don't _ever_ do this to me again.” he tries to warn but it comes across as more of a plea, resting his forehead on Ron's. He not ready to pull away just yet.

Ron smiles but there's a sadness in his eyes. “You know I can't promise that, love.”

“I know...” Lew kisses the tip of Ron's nose, hand caressing the side of his face. “But try to be more careful. For me?”

Ron nods, staring unblinkingly up at him in that way that he does, the way that makes Lew feel like he's looking straight into his soul and reading every emotion on display. He doesn't shy away from it. “I can do that.”

Lew beams, hands framing Ron's face as he dips down once more, kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! any and all feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
